Sparkle Obsession
by AnneKaye
Summary: Living their happily ever after Bella and Edward start a new life together. But an obsessed and violent woman crosses paths with our happy couple and ruin what they've built. Can Bella push her away or will she have to take drastic measures? The Sequel .
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owner.

* * *

**

**Heads Up: This is a SEQUEL. Read _Sparkle _first. Otherwise all this won't make sense.  
**

* * *

**Here's a little taste of what's coming your way, you guys. You guys don't know what's coming. It will hit you harder than it did the first time. Have fun reading. And get ready for another roller coaster ride. It time to bring out the crazy red headed bitch for this story.

* * *

Heads Up 2: This story will contain a lot of foul language and smut. Plus, and we all love it if we watched the movie, the fighting scene. So, there will be violence. This is why it's rated 'M'.**

* * *

**Sparkle Obsession**

**Preface**

Ever had a feeling when you somehow feel a primal instinct within you? Like, you needed to protect something that _belongs_ to you. To protect something special from a very, very crazed bitch?

I had.

I felt that I somehow needed to protect my child and made that the position as Edward's wife has already been taken. By me.

If a man has a wife, the right thing to do, is to stay the _fuck _away. It ruins a good relationship. It causes trouble. And in my case, brings out the angry wife.

If I were in _her _place, I _would_ feel some kind of attraction to the Adonis _I_ call _husband_. But, and this just _me_, seeing as how the man has family, I'd do the sane thing and stay away.

Obsessive-compulsive disorder, otherwise known as OCD, is a mental problem. The symptoms of this disorder range from repetitive everyday things to preoccupation with sexual, religious, or aggressive impulse. Some people with OCD seem...paranoid but others _psychotic. _Crazy ones get a little violent sometimes.

Unfortunately, for me, a person who attracts danger, gets the psychotic one.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you want to see. I'll put it all together and make a great story. =]**

**I'm sorry this is very short. It's a _Preface. _Not a chapter. The more reviews the faster I get the first chapter up. Send me your love because their way better than a lecture about OCD. Leave one!  
**


	2. New Life

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

**

**Before you read:**

**I've been told many times to look for a beta. But I don't know any. So if you know one or that you are one, please let me know and we can arrange some things. I can't, or more better, don't feel comfortable, posting the next chapter without a beta. So unless I find a beta as soon as possible, chapter two is on hold.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

"Ah..." I said, holding the spoon in front of my two year olds face.

She gave me a two teethed smile and mocked me.

"Ah..." she said in her cute little voice.

"Mia," I warned.

"Sorry, mama," she said in her ever loving voice.

I gave her a smile and kissed her nose.

"Open you mouth, sweetie," I said softly. And then I made plane noises to excite her. "Here comes the plane!"

She squealed like I knew she would and opened her mouth just wide enough for me to stick in a spoonful of Mac and cheese, her favorite food of all time.

My laptop on the side of the table made a sound that indicated I had a new e-mail. It was routine now; I stay at home on Monday's, Wednesday's, and Thursday's and do my work on my laptop. I go to work and leave Mia with a babysitter on Tuesday's and Friday's, sometimes bringing her along with me to spend time with her father, and help organize the magazine or go to my meetings. It seems like a lot of work if I elaborate more but if you were in my shoes, it's actually a lot easier now. It was much harder when Mia was a baby.

As of this age, she can already do things a four year old can. She can better understand everything around her. She's smart, like her father.

I opened the email message from Emmett and it said:

_Bella-bring Mia! I haven't seen her in a while._

_Oh and here's my article. _

I cracked a smile as I opened his attachment letter and started reading it at the same time I fed Mia her lunch.

"We gotta get to work if you want to see Uncle Emmett," I said to her.

She smiled bigger now. Emmett always has presents for her. That's why he's her favorite right now.

"Uncle Emmett!" Mia shrieked. "Hurry, mama!"

"I am," I laughed. "But you're not chewing fast enough. You keep your feed stuck under you tongue! You gotta chew it!"

Edward noticed that Mia took forever to eat her lunch because she gets distracted easily and she keeps her food under her tongue. Sometimes in between her bottom lip and lower teeth.

Mia started chewing loudly to show me she _was_ chewing.

"Good girl," she said.

After getting Mia cleaned up and everything else washed and put away, I packed her small little bag with extra clothes and got ready to leave. She always needs extra clothes when she spends time with her Uncle's.

"I forgot Buggy Bear!" she gasped as I strapped her in her car seat.

I smiled.

"Don't worry," I said. "Mommy will get it."

I ran back into the house and silently thanked Mia for forgetting her bear because if she hadn't, I wouldn't have set the security alarm. I quickly typed in her birthday as our code and ran back in the car.

I drove towards the office now and it only took me less than half an hour to get there. With Mia in the back, I wasn't bound on driving fast. In the backseat, she sang her ABC's. Her favorite children sing-along CD was playing in the car. I smiled as I listened to her small voice sing the next song.

**

"Mia!" Emmett boomed when we got off the elevator.

Mia hopped off the elevator and ran straight into Emmett's big arms. He threw her in the air and caught her. She was screaming and laughing at the same time. Her long bronze hair was falling in front of her face as she held on tightly to her bear.

"Don't get her clothes dirty at all," I warned Emmett.

"Of course I won't," Emmett said as he walked towards Jasper's office.

"That's what you said last time," I called after him.

"Hey Bella," Angela greeted me as she got off the phone.

"Did we bother you?" I asked her, worried. "She was making an awful lot of noises. I'm sorry."

"It was Ben," she waved it off. "He says hi, by the way."

"Anything come in the mail for me?" I asked.

"Mike should have it on his desk. He's not here today. His wife is having a breakdown about her weight or something," she rolled her eyes.

"If Mike didn't love that clingy wife of his, I'd tell him to just forget her," I said. "She's just too...Ugh."

Angela laughed.

"Edward's very busy. He's been on the phone for quiet a while now. It's a bunch of issues with the other companies," she said.

I let out a sigh.

I got seated right away in my now barely used office and turned on my computer. After a editing a few articles, I stood up and walked over to Jacob's office. Inside, I caught Nessie and him in the middle of a make-out session.

They both jumped up and I barely took a second glance as I walked over to his desk. Nessie was busy fixing her clothes as she sat in front of me. I shook my head at them as I looked over my list of things to do.

"It's not safe to do that with an unlocked door," I chastised. It was common now to catch them making out in Jacob's office. And yet, they never remember to lock the door.

"Sorry, Bella," Jacob said.

"How are you Nessie?" I asked.

She gave me a huge smile and extended her left hand towards me.

I gasped. "You're engaged?!" I shrieked. I jumped up at the same time she did and we both hugged each other. "This is so awesome. You should have told me Jake! I would have helped you!"

"It was kind of unplanned," he said, ducking his head.

I swatted his shoulder with my folder. "Oh please," I smirked.

"He was such a gentleman," Nessie gushed.

"Was he dressed up and all?" I asked. "When?"

"Last night," she said. "He was all dressed up and everything-"

"Save the gossip later," Jake whined.

"We'll talk more of planning the wedding later," I said, sitting down. "Show me the pictures you've got so far for these articles."

With that done, I headed back to my office. Just as I sat down, two little shoes appeared at the foot of my door. A bronzed haired little girl popped her head in.

"Mommy," Mia said. "Can I come in?"

I waved her in and I watched as she made her way in. She was sleepy by the way she rubbed her eyes and hugged her teddy bear.

"Mommy," she yawned. "Can I go to sleep?"

"Of course," I knew it.

Emmett came in through the doors with a frenzied look on his face.

"Where's...?" he started asking, but then found Mia standing in front of me and let out a relieved sigh. "Sleepy, angel?"

She nodded her head sleepily.

"Well, mommy's working. You can sleep in my office. How about that? And Buggy Bear can sleep in it too," he said, crouching down to her level. It was like looking at a bear talking to an ant.

Mia smiled and stuck her arms out, indicating she wanted to be carried. Emmett walked over to me, like I hoped he would. He brought Mia down to my level and I brought her face in my hands. I gave her a kiss on the forehead and cheeks.

"Sleep tight," I said.

"Night, mommy," she said, stuffing her face in Emmett's big shoulder. He gave me a thumbs up, letting me silently know that it was okay.

They both walked away as I started working again. An hour later, my door opened again. I kept my eyes trained on the article I was working on as I addressed the person who came in.

"Are you hungry? I packed you some crackers," I said. "That was a short nap."

"If by _nap_ you mean talking on the phone with board members for an hour, it wasn't so _short,"_ Edward's musical voice said instead.

I looked up to find him standing in front of my desk.

"Where's Mia?" he asked, coming around and kneeling in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"She should still be sleeping in Emmett's office," I said.

"What did he give her this time?" he asked, his voice muffled because he had his face nuzzled at my shoulder.

"I don't know yet," I said. "But I hope it's not any more paint sets. I had trouble cleaning up her playroom this morning."

"I told you not to do that," he said, looking up. "You already have enough things on your hands. I could have done that."

"But then I'd feel bad because _you _too have a lot on your hands," I said. "What was the problem?"

"They want me to go to LA next month. My dad bought another company and he wants me to be there," he said.

"Then go," I said.

He looked up at me with pleading eyes.

"Don't make me," he begged.

"And why not?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because I can't stay away from my girls," he gave me a dorky smile.

A laughed and kissed his forehead. He leaned into my lips.

"It won't be for another months. Plus, these trips don't usually take longer than two to three days. You'll survive. Besides, you've been turning down these trips ever since Mia was born," I said.

He reluctantly gave in. Our little moment was disturbed by Alice. She came in through the doors, dragging Rosalie with her.

"Bella," she said. "We have some planning to do."

"Is this about Nessie and Jake's wedding?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide. "Their engaged?!" she shrieked.

I nodded. "But what were you talking about?" I asked.

Alice was staring blankly at us. No doubt she was thinking of all the wedding plans and date already.

"We've lost her," Edward chuckled.

"The Christmas party," Rosalie told us instead. "Aro's hosting it this year."

"This should be cool," I said. "Aro held the twenty first anniversary. It should be fun. Everyone thought it was the best."

"We're all going and I'm going to be dressing you up. Including little Mia," Alice said, coming out of her little trance.

"Good luckk even getting her in a dress," Edward said. "She's stubborn like her mother." he gave me a coy smile.

My door opened again and Emmett came through. Oh his hip was Mia and she gave me an apologetic look.

"What did you let her do this time?" I asked Emmett.

"Why is it that you always ask me?" he defended himself.

I raised an eyebrow at him at the same time Alice and Rosalie jutted their hips out.

He sighed. "Okay, maybe I did have something to do with this," he said, setting Mia down. In the far end of the office, we heard Jasper yell.

Mia ran towards Edward and she hid behind his leg. Jasper came through the doors and she peeked out from behind Edward's left leg to get a look at Jasper. She giggled.

Jasper's face was full of make-up. His left eye had purple eyeshadow and green on his right. His lips were stained red and his cheeks were pink. There was a wobbly black line under his eye and there was a single pin in his blond hair.

"What happened?" Rosalie said, hiding her laugh unsuccessfully.

"I fell asleep," he said, glaring at Emmett.

We all burst out laughing with an exception of Alice for Jasper's sake. But her lips were clamped down and she was pinching her arm.

She walked forward and pointed at the eyeliner under his eyes. "This is not that bad for a two year old," she commented. Jasper shot her a look and she took his hand. "Come on, let's wash it off."

I looked down at Mia and gave her a knowing look.

She looked down at her shoe as she came out from behind Edward's leg and walked over to Jasper. "Sorry, Uncle Jas," she said, her voice wavering. Her bottom lips were trembling as she looked up at him and I knew he was a goner.

Whenever she would start crying everyone, including her grandparents, were wrapped around her finger. The tears seemed to be her lethal weapon. She pulled the puppy dog look and can give Alice a run for her money.

Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett made a move to get her but I held a hand up. Jasper got down on his knees to her level and kissed her cheek. The lipstick got on her cheek and she let out a laugh. Jasper wiped the tear that fell with his finger.

"It's okay," he said. "Next time, we'll get Uncle Emmett really bad."

**Edward Masen**

My little girl ran back to me as everyone else left Bella's office. I sat her on my lap as she told me what she did this morning.

"I helped mommy clean up my playroom," she said. "Mommy fell down twice."

I looked up and shook my head at Bella. She gave me a sigh.

"Are you hungry, daddy?" Mia asked me. "Mommy brought some of our favorite snacks." She hoped off my lap and without even waiting for my answer, took out a zip lock full of her favorite chocolate crackers. She opened it and stuffed one in my mouth.

After as I chewed down the cracker, I gave her a smile.

"What did Uncle Emmett give you this time?" I asked.

"A make-up set," she said, taking a bite.

"Did you ask Uncle Jasper if you could put it on his face?" I asked.

I heard Bella silently laugh as she typed away.

Mia shook her head.

"Uncle Emmett said I could," she said. "I was sitting on Uncle Jasper's lap when he fell asleep. I didn't mean to."

Angela came in the room and as she handed Bella a folder, she let out a sneeze. Then another. She stepped away from Mia and me as she sneezed again in her tissue.

"Coming down with something, Angela?" Bella asked.

Angela shrugged. "It could be just my allergies." she said. "I forgot to bring some medicine this morning."

"Do you want to go home?" I asked.

Angela shook her head. "Just keep Mia away from me just in case I am sick," she blew a kiss in Mia's direction before she left. "I'd feel bad if Mia gets sick too."

"I hope Angela gets better," Bella murmured.

* * *

**So, the first chapter is just a filler. Nothing is happening yet but I'm already starting the time line. Their date is December 17****th****. The Christmas party is on the 23****rd****. Edward's trip is on January 19****th**** in honor of my little sister's birthday. Mia's birthday will be on November 11****th**** in honor of the date the New Moon movie comes out. If you want to know who our crazy bitch is, I gave you a hint in the Preface. It should be in the third line.**

**My little sister used to keep her food stuck in her mouth. It always pissed my parents off. Most of what Mia is will be inspired by my little sister. I think you guys will love her.  
**

**If you are or know a Beta, please let me know. PM me ASAP.**

**Reviews are not as good as seeing Jasper with make-up, but I still like them. Thanks to those who gave reviews in the first post. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. =]**


	3. AN

**Sorry, just another AN.**

I Thank you guys from the bottom of my heart. I've recieved many PM's asking when I'll be able to post. And Thanks to those two people who volunteered and are now officially are my beta's. I can't wait for my next post and hopefully, you guys will still read them. =]

My parents got a new laptop. I had lots of chapter up for _A Forgotten Heart _but since my old one cannot be fixed without ruining the files, I'll have to start over. My time without a computer was not a waste. If you've been to my profile, you'll see a section there about my future projects. I've changed the story _Pretending_ a lot and more complicated. It's now re-titled _The Pretenders. _I think you guys will love it and if you get the chance, check it out. I'll re-write the summary as soon as I can.

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. But it depends on how fast my beta's can send me the finished chapter. I have two, by the way. I hate having typos in my chapter and I know _Sparkle _was full of them. If I ever have the chance, I'll edit the whole story myself just to give my mind some peace. Of if someone wants to do it, feel free to tell me.

Again, I love you guys and thanks for staying with me through this while thing. I was literally dying without my computer. The only I spoke to my two beta's was through my phone. Luckily my parents got me internet for that. Phew.

See you guys soon,

**Kaye 3**


	4. AN: The Last One

Sorry, just an authors note =[ :

Uploads for _Sparkle Obsession _and _A Forgotten Heart _are on hold at the moment. My computer at home is acting up and it won't start. All of my files are in that computer and are hopefully safe. Most of the things I have there are irreplaceable. You guys are going to have to wait patiently until I get the problem fixed.

Just a reminder:

Please! If you know any beta's or if you are one, help a girl out. Like I said, I don't feel comfortable posting the next chapter until I have one. So even if I get my computer fixed and I don't have a beta, I still can't post.

As of right now, I'm at the library. I don't have much time. I can't post things up from here because like I said, my files are at _my _computer.

I apologize and to make it up to you guys, I'll pester my parents until they get it fixed.

Thanks to those who gave reviews. You guys are the ones that give me the guts to even let people read it. Lots of people read my stories. I love you guys. =]

Kaye 3


	5. I Knew

**Disclaimer: All things belong to their rightful owners. **

* * *

I don't know if I cleared this up, but there are more to the staff than what I have showed. There is a vice president, EA, messengers etc. which are all in the lower level. This is a big company and a big company needs a lot of staff. I just never actually talked about them.

I apologize for the delay. You guys know that my computer broke down. Well, now my parents got a new laptop. So, yay, I can start posting again!!

Please check out my profile sometime. I have a future project I'm working on- again. I used to have it titled as '_Pretending' _but when I was computer-less, I worked on it and made it all complicated. The plot is so awesome and I know most of you guys will love it. Re-titled '_The Pretenders'_.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bella Masen**

"Good morning, mommy."

Mia was sleepily walking into the kitchen, nearly making contact with the table as she rubbed her eyes with both fists. I bent down to pick her up and seated her in one of the stools.

"Good morning, baby," I kissed her forehead softly.

"What's for breakfast?" she asked, sniffing the air.

"Your favorite," I said. "Chocolate Chip Waffles."

Her eyes instantly lit up.

"Did daddy leave?" she asked.

I shook my head. "He's still getting ready. And he'll be able to eat some breakfast too. You know he can't resist these waffles."

I gave Mia her breakfast with a glass of orange juice. Edward came in just as I finished placing his breakfast on the table.

"Morning daddy," Mia said as she held a forkful of waffles drenched in syrup. Edward bent down and stole the waffle from her fork. "Daddy!"

Edward smiled and sat down in his chair. "Morning, baby."

I gave Edward a kiss before I went over to Mia to stop her obsession with the syrup.

"Not too much, honey," I said.

"It's not _honey_, mommy, it's _syrup_," Mia joked.

Edward chuckled from across the table.

"Edward," I said, suddenly remembering something important. "If Angela comes into work today looking like hell, send her home right away. I know she'll refuse to miss a day of work unless she's told to. And I don't want her to work while feeling awful."

Edward nodded obediently.

"Is Auntie Angie gonna be okay?" Mia asked.

"Yes she will. She just might not feel well," I said.

"And if she's not, maybe you and mommy can stop by and give her some of mommy's prize winning chicken noodle soup," Edward mused.

"When can I visit Uncle Emmett?" Mia asked Edward.

"Not until Friday," Edward said. "Just two more days."

After Edward left, Mia and I spent some more bonding time at the park. After that, we went back home. Mia got her afternoon nap while I cleaned the house and went ahead with the articles that had accumulated from this morning. I finished with just enough time to watch some TV.

When Mia woke up, we went out to buy some groceries. Of course, with Mia, you always have to buy her some goodies. And for this trip to the supermarket, she wanted some vanilla ice cream.

When we got home, it was just in time for Mia's favorite TV show, Sesame Street. Who's her favorite character? Elmo.

Most of her toys are Elmo. She's obsessed with the red furry puppet and his smart fish. She sings along with all of his songs. And whenever there's a new toy of Elmo coming out, her grandparents usually give it to her the next day.

She's a spoiled little girl.

When I got started with dinner, she went out to play in the backyard. She had a mini park in the backyard. The only things missing are sand and other little kids. I was making her and her father's favorite for dinner.

Alfredo.

If you would have asked me then, while I was a college girl, if I wanted to have kids I would have said no. The one thing that was on my mind then was getting through school, getting a job, and being successful.

Edward changed all of that. Sure, I might have gotten what I've wanted. But I got more than that. Today, I have a beautiful little girl. And the best husband in the world.

So my answer now?

Yes.

**Edward Masen**

"How was you day?" Bella asked me as I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Fine," I said. "Would have been better if you were there."

She smiled and looked over her shoulder to give me a kiss.

"Where Mia?" I asked.

"In bed already."

I walked over to the other side of the island to sit on the stool as I watched her read a recipe book. I started to loosen my tie.

"What happened at work?" Bella asked distractedly.

"Angela went home, sick," I said. "She might have high fever or something. She kept sneezing too. So, I told her, like you said, to go home and get some rest."

"Who's going to cover for her?" Bella asked, looking up at me.

"A temp," I said. "I was going to do it. But Angela called a few hours later to tell me she already has."

"She's fast," Bella chuckled.

"I hope it's not Eric," I grumbled.

"Who's he?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Eric Yorkie," I said. "I think that's his last name. But I definitely won't forget his first name."

"And why not?"

"The first thing he says to you is, '_Hi, I'm Eric.'_ He's always so giddy and too helpful," I said, remembering the last time he was our temp.

"Is he like one of those overly helpful guys you meet in high school?"

I laughed. "It's like you know him," I joked.

"Who's the temp?" Bella asked.

"Don't know yet," I said. "But I'll meet him tomorrow."

"How are you so sure it's a guy?"

"Angela knows I don't like female temps," I said. "They always get too flirty."

"Too bad," Bella said, smirking. "You already have a wife."

"A _smoking_ one if I may add," I said, leaning over the counter to give her a kiss. She smiled against the kiss.

"I hope you feel like alfredo for tonight," Bella said when she pulled away.

I hummed. I love Bella's cooking. Especially alfredo. The first time Bella cooked for me was the best dinner I've had in years. Living alone in a bachelor's pad and being the president of a big time company takes away time to make home cooked meals.

It felt like heaven and Bella can give Esme and my mom a run for their money anytime. Just don't tell them that.

After dinner, Bella and I sat down beside Mia and watched her as she slept. Mia held Bella's trait as she slept. Her mouth was slightly parted and she had a soft snore that mimicked Bella's. Her bronze hair was scattered across her pillow with her tiny hands hidden under it.

I looked up to find Bella watching Mia with tender loving eyes. And as if sensing my gaze, she looked up and smiled at me.

"When can Mia have a little brother?" I teased.

Bella's lips twitched. "We can start trying," she said nonchalantly. "I mean, it'd be nice. It's a perfect time."

*****

"Morning Mr. Masen," people greeted me as I made my way over to the elevator. I greeted them all back politely and happily. I mean, who wouldn't be happy after they had a night like mines?

"Dude, Ed," I heard Emmett boom next to me. "That smile," he observed. "Either you got promoted or got the best laid ever. And since you're already the president, I'll go with the latter."

I nudged him in the ribs as a group of older gentlemen that were from the advertising company passed by as.

"Good Morning to you too," I glowered at him. "Can you keep it quiet? If not, you might as well say it to the whole world."

"I heard the new temp was a smoking one," he teased.

"What? Your gay now?" I joked.

He ignored my comment and continued. "Something went wrong with the system and messed up everything. They sent in a female temp."

My bright smile instantly fell from my face.

"Aw," Emmett chuckled. "Just lay the ground rules to her like you did with the last one and she'll stay out of your way."

"We'll see about that. The ground rules didn't really help last time," I said, remembering the time when Heidi worked with us while Mike was absent from the stomach bug. Even though she wasn't my assistant, she still did things for me.

"Angela's a woman. I don't see you having trouble with her," Emmett said as we hopped off the elevator to find Angela's desk empty.

"That's because Angela has modesty. She doesn't throw herself at men, just like Bella," I said.

"Then why did you marry her instead?" Emmett joked.

I glared and shook my head at him. "Really, Em? This again?"

"I'm sorry," he said, holding his hands up in defeat.

"Bella's my one and only," I said.

"But not the first," he said.

"Shut up and get to work," I playfully yelled at him.

At exactly 10, the temp finally showed her face. It's a bad first impression, showing up an hour late.

This woman had the most bright colored red curly hair that looked like fire. She had this feline cat-like feature to her. And to say she was pretty was an understatement.

She was a very beautiful woman. But nothing compared to Bella's beauty. This woman's beauty held a coldness to her features.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said in a soft, high soprano voice. Her voice contrasted her features in so many ways. "I'm Victoria. The temp."

Even before she told me her name, the minute she walked into that room, I already knew her.

It was James' ex-wife.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for taking so long. Please Review. And thanks to all those who did in the last chapter. **

**All the information I have is what I've got from 'Twilight Wiki'. It's the number one information site for twilight. I give credit to them.**

**P.S. I was so impatient to get this up that I just edited it myself like twenty times and I'm going to kill myself if there are any mistakes. I had a few connection problems with my beta's. So, as I was waiting, I did the editing. And when I finished, I just decided to post it.**

**But I promise, next chapter would be 'Beta Approved.'**

**Kaye.**


	6. Use Somebody

**Disclaimer: All thing belong to their rightful owners. I own nothing. Only Mia. And she's my virtual daughter. Lol.**

* * *

**I thank my beta from the bottom of my heart, shortbritches85. Haha! I told you this chapter would be beta approved. While writing this chapter, I was listening to 'Use Somebody' by Kings of Leon. And so, I dedicated this chapter to that song. **

**WHO WATCHED NEW MOON ALREADY?! **

**R&R Guys!!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Edward Masen**

"Victoria?" I heard myself say.

"Hello, Edward," she said, walking towards my desk. I stood up and eyed her carefully.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, curious.

"I'm the temp," she said, rolling her black eyes.

I gave her a forced smile. She held her arms out for a hug, and I went around my desk to return the gesture. I tried to keep my hand in the proper places while she wiggled. She sighed a little when I pulled away.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she said again. "The traffic was intense."

"It's alright," I lied. "All the things you need are on the desk."

She gave a nod to me and left the room right away. Outside, I could hear talking it gave me a sense of déjà vu. It was just like the day Bella first became an official editor for _Sparkle_. Everyone was hovering over her and the office was loud with chatter.

Emmett came bursting through the doors, making me jump slightly. "Dude, it's your brother's ex!" he gasped, closing the door.

I clenched my fist.

"Is it obvious?" I asked.

"Boy did that agency mess up badly," he mused. "Good thing Bella's not here."

"I hope she'll be gone by Friday," I grumbled. "I don't want to cause any trouble here."

"She's being friendly," Emmett said, sitting down and resting his foot on my desk.

I reached over the desk to slap his foot off, and it landed on the floor with a thud.

"And you're obviously not," he gave me strange look, and then smiled. "I wonder why she's here," he mused again.

"Maybe because when she left James, she had nothing. I don't even think she finished college because that's when they met," I said. "This must be her only way to live though."

"Huh," Emmett just said.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" I asked.

"I just sent Bella my article," he barked. "Get off my back."

"Well, get out of my office," I barked back, though teasingly. He laughed. "Unlike you," I smirked. "I actually work."

"Wait till Bella hears about this whole Victoria thing," he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't say anything to Bella," I said, standing up and walking over to his side of the desk. "I don't want her to think that just because Victoria is here that I'll be having problems."

"Having problems? Problems like the fact that Victoria obviously has the 'hots'" ' for you?" Emmett questioned. "There's also the fact that she _will _make a move on you."

I glared at him.

"Does she even know you're married?" Emmett cried out.

"God I hope so," I said.

"Let's just hope that she has modesty and that she'll get the picture." Emmett declared.

I nodded fiercely.

Before he walked out of the office, he said, "Flash your ring."

**Bella Masen**

All day Mia has had me worried crazy. She complained about her head hurting and her usual appetite went down to just two spoonfuls of Mac and Cheese. She's never turned down an opportunity to finish the whole pot of it before, until now that is.

I made her sit down on the couch, bundled up in her favorite red blanket, while I called Edward from in the kitchen. You don't even have to ask what she's watching.

"Hey, love," Edward greeted. I could almost see the smile on his face.

"Adelle has got me worried sick!" I all but shouted. We rarely called Mia by her first name unless it's about something serious or when she's in trouble.

"Why? What's wrong?' I could already hear the panic in his voice.

"Mia says she has a huge headache and she wouldn't finish her lunch," I sighed, resting the phone in between my cheek and shoulder as I put the leftovers in a plastic container. I sealed it close and stuffed it in the fridge.

"What did she have for lunch? You know she hates shrimp and peanut butter."

I leaned in the doorway, giving me a clear view of Mia as she watched a re-run of Sesame Street. I pushed myself off the wall and walked over to her.

"No," I rolled my eyes, even though he couldn't see it. "She had her favorite."

"Then something must be wrong," he said. "Did you check her temperature?"

"I'm actually doing it right now," I said, reaching over and pulling out the thermometer from her mouth. I gasped. "It's 103!"

"Want me to come home?" he asked, really worried.

"It's alright," I said. "I'll just go buy some medicine and put her to bed."

"Call me if something changes-" he stopped short. I could hear him pull the phone away from his mouth to speak with someone. Emmett.

"Alice said she's already on her way with the stuff," I could hear his voice.

"I shouldn't be surprised," Edward and I said in unison.

After saying goodbyes, we both hung up. I picked Mia up from the couch and headed up to her bathroom to give her a sponge bath. I changed her clothes into something warmer and then placed her sleeping form carefully in the bed. Just as I stood up, I heard the distant sound of someone knocking on the door.

I ran downstairs to let Alice in. In her left hand was a bag from the drugstore and the other hand had a phone, keys, and a steaming Styrofoam bowl of soup.

"You came prepared," I said. "Thank you." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and closed the door. I made sure to check the alarm.

"Where's the angel?" she asked.

I pointed with my eyes upstairs and she and I both made our way up. I looked through the bag. She had brought two bottles of Children's Tylenol, some Kid's Cool Head patch, and a box of All Natural Fruit Pops.

"Popsicles?" I questioned with a quirked an eyebrow.

"Dad used to give those to us when we were sick. He said something about lowering the temperature in our body and not to have anything dairy." she shrugged.

"That's great. She loves this kind, by the way. How did you know?" I paused. "Then again, you pretty much know everything."

She smiled.

Something was wrong with her. I asked her. But she shook her head.

"The temp came today," she explained. "It's Victoria."

I heard that name before.

"It's James' ex." she said to me. Then, I understood.

"Why is she there?" I probed.

"When she and James broke it off, she was left with nothing. She didn't finish college because James persuaded her to stop. It was when she was pregnant with their first child. But after the divorce, James decided he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. She had no degree, job, home, or even money in the first few months. I don't know how she lived through." Alice mused.

"Where are her parents?" I asked.

"Died," Alice said. "She's an orphan. Her parents died in a building fire a few years after she gave birth to her first child. That's why James married her."

"That's so awful," I said.

"Not only that," Alice held up a finger. "James kicked her out of the house with nothing but the clothes on her back."

"Oh my," I said, thinking about what I would do if I were in the same situation.

"Good thing she had friends," Alice said. "Just because she has a sad life story, it doesn't mean we should feel pity for her."

"Why not?" I asked.

"James might be an absolute bitch, asshole, jerk, motherfucker, dickhead-"

"Alice," I laughed. "The point please."

"He still cared a little for his kids. One reason they got the divorce was because Victoria was rumored to be an abusive mother and I think that was the last straw for James," Alice said.

"_Was _she an abusive…?"

"I've seen their kids before and they shy away from Victoria. I do believe so."

"And they didn't do anything about it?"

Alice shook her head. "She must be a working as a temp to pay the bills."

"Mommy," Mia writhed on the bed beside us.

Our heads snapped to her but only to find her still sleeping.

"Edward said she talked in her sleep just like you," Alice giggled, standing up. "If you need anything else, Bella, you can call me."

"But I know you would already," I said, walking her down to the front door.

"Did you get my article?"

I nodded. "I just sent it back. It's was fantastic."

She bounced in place. She gave a worried look upstairs and then back at me.

"I'll take care of Mia," I smiled. "It's just the flu and she is a strong little girl."

**Edward Masen**

Today was both good and bad. Good because I hardly saw any of Victoria's flirty side and only once did she try and kiss my cheek. Good thing Alice came in at that moment.

Alice.

Did I mention how much I love my not-really-but-still-is-sister?

That was the last time Victoria ever tried anything, but there was still tomorrow.

Oh, tomorrow.

This brings us to the bad part. Two things. First, Angela called and said she can't come in tomorrow either. Apparently, her fever got even worse and she now has a cold too.

Poor girl.

Then, my lovely wife calls in to tell me that my baby girl is coming down with something as well.

It's why I'm the first to leave the office. I couldn't wait to get home. I wanted to see Mia and see if she was okay. This was the first time she's ever gotten sick. Even as a baby, she miraculously avoided getting sick.

When I came through the front door of our house, the first thing I did was check the alarm.

It was set.

I turned towards the right where the living room is. The two black couches were empty and the flat screen TV was off. I went back to where I came from, to the huge kitchen. It was empty too, but I did find a steaming bowl of Mac and Cheese on the island. I went around the island through the adjoining dining room. Empty. I then proceeded to walk to the den where I found the fireplace warmly lit.

Bella.

She was sitting in the recliner, near the fire, reading her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights_. I snuck up behind her in the chair, and brought my hand to her chin. She lightly jumped and I lifted her face to mine to give her a kiss.

"You're early," she said against my lips.

I smiled. "I couldn't wait to get home to my girls."

Bella smiled and said, "Mia's upstairs, sleeping still."

I nodded and went up the stairs, taking two stairs at a time. The stairs were near the front door and led to the bedrooms upstairs.

When we bought the house, there was a fourth bedroom downstairs. Esme and my mom turned it into Mia's play room. Upstairs, there are three bedrooms. The master had its own bathroom and the other two shared a bathroom that was located at the end of the hall.

To my left was the guest room and bathroom. To my right was me and Bella's room and across from ours was Mia's.

When I cracked the door open, I caught Mia smiling in her sleep. I crossed the room in three strides and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I could feel the heat of her skin through my lips.

I felt the presence of someone behind me and found Bella watching me with a smile.

"Emmett wants to be here tomorrow to give Mia something," I said.

"So does Jasper and everyone else," she laughed.

I walked over to her, wrapped my arm around her waist. I gave her a kiss on the neck and then trailed up to her soft plump lips. She smiled against my lips.

"Is there a reason why you always laugh when I kiss you?" I growled against her ear.

She giggled. "You're stubble tickles me, is all." She gave me a kiss on the jaw.

"I can stay home tomorrow," I suggested.

She shook her head. "You can take Friday off and take care of her. I'm scheduled to go to work that day anyway."

"But-"

She cut me off. "What's this I hear about Victoria?"

* * *

**I did the liberty of explaining how their house is designed because the house is a big part of the story. More details will be revealed, like the attic and basement, in other chapters. And you know mother Esme. She'll be the one making the intricate designs.**

**The whole popsicle thing is true, btw. It will lower the temperature in your body. So, next time you get sick, eat an ALL Natural Fruit Popsicle. Nothing dairy. It will rot in your tummy and mate you throw up. **

**Now that that's done, give me a review. It won't take more then a minute of your day.**

**Love, Kaye. =]**


	7. Violent

**Disclaimer: All Things belong to their rightful owners.**

**Thank you guys for the reviews. And please, don't hesitate to give me another review. Their welcome anytime. **

**I apologize for the late post of this chapter. How long was it? Two months?? Think of this is my New Year present. A lot of things will go on for this story and I think I'll add a big change to the plot, if you don't mind. But it's going to take a while and you'll hate me once you read it. As in, you'll really really really hate me.**

**I posted a little story on my profile. It's called 'The Upperworld". It's nothing big but it is my own little vampire world that I've created that was inspired by many many vampire books-including twilight. Check it out.**

**I have a LiveJournal account. Here's the link. Send me a friend request if you have one.**

http : / / anne-kaye . livejournal . com /profile

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Bella wouldn't stay long at work for fearing that Mia's fever would get worse. She is, though, bringing Mia along. Friday came strolling in and I was worried. Friday's were the days Bella would come to work along with Mia. Fridays were bad days to get babysitters because they were all happy for a work-free weekend. Children, whatdaya gotta do?

When Bella suggested I take the day off, I refused. I would not let Bella and Victoria be in the same room. It's just weird having my wife and my brother's ex-wife who happens to be crushing on me side by side.

I was anxious while in the car. Bella was in the back seat helping Mia wipe off the snot dripping off her nose. This was Mia's first time getting sick and it's really bad. I would have offered for Bella to do her work at home but I knew she couldn't.

Next month's magazine was due to be delivered to DRC on Monday and they still have a lot of work to do organizing it. If there's really no hope by finishing it today, we'll have to work for a few hours on the weekend.

On the elevator, I carried my baby girl in my arms as her eyes fluttered close. I didn't have much to do today so I'm taking Mia off Bella's hands.

"Daddy," Mia mumbled in her sleep.

Bella smiled as she struggled holding her purse, Mia's bag, and tons of folders. She handed me a blanket and I wrapped it around Mia carefully. Bella wrapped her arm around my waist and ran her hand through Mia's hair. It's Bella's way of soothing Mia.

"She looks more like you than she does me,' Bella playfully pouted.

"The next one, I promise will look like you," I joked.

"The next one?" Bella laughed quietly, careful not to disturb Mia as she slept. "You very sure there will be a next one? One is already a handful."

"But I want a boy too," I playfully whined, glancing down at Mia. "A boy would be named after Anthony." I said seriously.

"I would want the same thing," Bella said. "Anthony would have made a great big brother for Mia." She looked up at me with sad eyes.

The doors opened as I leaned down and gave Bella a kiss.

"Good Morning," a high voice greeted. "Mr. and… Mrs. Masen."

I looked up and found Victoria's eyes trained on the baby in my arms.

"Good Morning." I said, leading Bella to the meeting room.

"Morning," Bella mumbled.

In my arms, Mia whimpered. I carefully placed the back of my hand on her forehead as we walked. "She's fine," Bella said beside me. "I checked her temperature in the car." I nodded, relieved.

"Oh, Mia!" Emmett boomed.

"Shh!" Every one in the meeting room said to Emmett as they saw she was asleep. Emmett got a smack on the head by Rosalie and stomped on the foot by Alice.

He came rushing over to me, his eyes all focused on Mia's face.

"Is she getting better?" he asked, worried.

"She's fine," I rolled my eyes. Uncles.

"A hundred and two degrees is not fine," Alice said, looking from under Emmett's big arms to get a glimpse at Mia.

"Sick little girls should really stay at home, don't you think, Mrs. Masen?" Victoria's voice from behind us asked Bella.

Bella turned around with a scowl on her face. But before she turned fully, her face became bright and friendly. She's good.

I bit back a smile as I watched Bella gave one of her smart come-backs.

"They really should," Bella agreed in a too friendly voice. "How about your kids? When was the last time you've seen them?"

Victoria's face smiled back. "Yesterday, actually. My ex-husband is finally letting me see them again. He should be more like Edward."

"I heard about the divorce," Bella said.

"James wasn't the one," Victoria said, looking quickly at me. It was a hidden message for Bella but I didn't understand it.

I knew everyone was listening in.

"What's your baby girl's name?' Victoria asked.

"Mia," Bella's eyes focused Mia's face, a look of adoration written on her face.

"She's beautiful," Victoria said. "Did you bring home the right baby?"

That bitch!

"Of course I did," Bella said. "What's better than having a baby is making one."

"Hmm," was all Victoria said. Bella turned away to start working.

"You got lucky," Victoria said after her.

Bella turned back around.

"Edward's a real catch," Victoria said, glancing at me and back at Bella. "When are you reeling the next one in?"

"I plan on keeping this one," Bella said turning around to roll her eyes at everyone.

**Bella Masen**

If no one else was around, I would have reached over and scratched her eyes out. Brought home the right baby?! That bitch. She wasn't even worthy of looking at Mia.

But I kept the calm act for everyone's sake. How bad it would be if everyone finds out that the Editor-slash-wife-slash-mother gets in a fight with a crazy red headed bitch.

In the meeting room, it was complete chaos. Parts of the magazine haven't been printed because no one bothered to change the printer's ink cartage. And now, Emmett's fingers were tainted blue and the printer was jammed. Someone has to come and fix it and it wouldn't be until Monday- which would be too late.

We have to make use of the smaller, older, black and white printer in the storage room. Mike is making the copies of it as of this moment. While were waiting though, I had up on the board the different subjects this magazine will talk about. We have the usual fashion, gossip, news, and advertisements.

Last month, Edward got a big deal from Apple and they sealed the contract with a promise of a double page advertisement for the new Mac PC. Then next month, they will have another double page at the back featuring the new iPod.

We invested on some new stock and the money doubled the next week. It was wonderful and the business is going well. Not to mention the constant high rates and reviews.

"Bella Swan?" A man asked at the front desk.

"Masen," I corrected. I still couldn't believe I was one now.

"I'm sorry," the delivery man said. In his hand was the biggest bouquet of flowers I have ever seen. There were different varieties flowers; freesias, blossoms, orchids, lilies, and roses. "Sign here please."

He held out a clipboard and I signed at the bottom.

"Here you go," he said. "Have a nice day."

"You too," I said, searching for a card of some sort. Finally, I found a plain white one in the middle. I opened it.

_We'll be together soon. _

The writing was unfamiliar. It was beautiful calligraphy, I have to say. Edward walked out of his office, no Mia in his arms, and came over to me.

"Who's it from?" he asked.

"I have no idea," I said.

"Maybe it's from Carlisle and Esme?" Edward said.

"_We'll be together soon?_ Why would they say that?" I asked. I shrugged. "I don't have anytime for this. Is Mia alright?"

"She's still sleeping." Edward said, taking the card out of my hands with a speculative look on his face.

After giving Edward a chaste kiss, I headed back for the meeting room. It was much calmer now though phones were still ringing nonstop.

"Jacob!" I heard Alice shriek. "Where is that picture you gave me?"

"I gave it to you, shortie!" Jacob told her as he continued sorting through pictures.

"It's not here!" Alice was yelling now.

I walked over and grabbed Alice's left wrist. She looked down at her left hand and smiled sheepishly. "Never mind." She said.

"Come on, guys. Don't panic. We can do this." I gave them the usual pep talk. In return, they gave me tired grunts and groans.

"Mike?" I called.

"Mike's still a little preoccupied in the storage room," Victoria told me. "How may I assist you?"

I looked at her form standing in the doorway before finally deciding. "Get this folder to Clearwater's office downstairs and get Uley on the phone for me. ASAP." She started to turn. "And do a café run for everyone. I'll take a venti decaf and a caramel frappuccino."

At the sound of Starbuck's drinks, everyone piped in what they wanted. I handed Victoria the blue profits folder and she headed off. A minute later, Rosalie said, "Bella. Sam's on the phone."

I walked over and took the phone out of her hands.

"Bells, what's the problem?" Sam's voice asked.

"I can't open the files you sent me. I need to get the names of the models and fabrics used to add for the credits page." I told him.

"When do you need it?" he asked.

"The delivery is on Monday. I need it before the end of today or else." I told him. "So I was hoping you would come up later today with the original files so we can do a scan on it."

"Alrighty." He said.

After hanging up the phone, relieved that one uncompleted task is now finished, I was faced with another. "Bella…" Mike came in with a horrified look on his face. "We have a bit of a problem." Mike held his hand out and we all gasped simultaneously as we saw Mike's fingers tainted black.

"Oh for the love of all things holy!" Emmett complained and threw his blue tainted hands up in the air. "What in the world happened?"

"It's an old printer. It got jacked up and jammed too." Mike grabbed a paper towel off the table and started cleaning his hands.

"Okay. We can fix this." I said, quickly thinking of ways to solve this problem. I pinched the bridge of my nose and paced around. Then, I snapped my fingers as a solution came to my mind. "The store about a few blocks down the street- "The Copy Shop". Send someone down there to re-do all the copies, this time in color, and tell them to do it in less then an hour. We _need _that! Go!"

Mike jumped up from his seat at the sound of my voice and ran out.

"Are there any more problems?" I asked.

Everyone turned to me and shook their heads. Then, about an hour later Rosalie came to stand next to me. She handed me a single sheet of paper and what it said made me nearly faint.

"Someone stole it?!" I yelled.

"No." Rosalie said. "Someone already wrote about."

"You mean to tell me, that a page, with _your _article, from the magazine that I just sent out is now no longer eligible?" I asked. Rosalie nodded her head. "Ugh! Call Mike and tell him to come with the copies so we can fix it. Why didn't you find out about this, I don't, an hour ago?"

"Bella," Rosalie said. "The other magazines took credit of it for reasons I don't know. The only way for them to know it is if someone rat out."

"No one would do that here-" Victoria!

Alice shook her head. "It's not possible. Their magazines were just released yesterday. Printing companies usually take a few days to print out copies. The only way for Victoria to have 'ratted out' on us is if she started working here, I don't, last week? There's absolutely no way for the other companies to make sudden changes to their magazine and publish it all in _one_ day."

Victoria came back fifteen minutes later with a dozen drinks in her arms.

"So, Mrs. Masen," Victoria said conversationally as I worked on taking notes. "I heard about the party this weekend. All employees are invited. That includes me, right?" I looked up from the clipboard and into her dark eyes.

I nodded. "Yes, it does."

"Will you and your little girl be there?" she asked. "I would like to get to know her a little bit. She's seems like a nice kid."

"She is." I said. I ignored her first question.

"Bella!" I heard Edward yell.

I dropped the clipboard on the table and ran out of the room. Edward was in the bathroom, holding Mia carefully in his arms as he wiped her mouth.

"What happened?" I asked, panicking.

"Mia threw up in the room. It must be her breakfast." Edward said, patting Mia's back as she cried. "It's okay. Daddy's here."

Just then, Mia let out another violent heave and the remaining of her breakfast dropped onto the sink. I took Mia's white towel from her bag and came forward to assist Edward. I put a hand on Mia's head and a gasp escaped my lips.

"I'm taking her to the clinic." I said.

* * *

**I can already see the reviews you guys will give me. That big change will come with lots of profanities along with 'i love you's' once I post it. I should find a rock and hide under it already. lol.**

**Review.**

**Kaye.  
**


End file.
